


Vampire AU Worldbuilding

by iselsis



Series: Vampire AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis
Summary: Not a fic! Sorry!Want to write something for the vampire au? Here's the world building and characters!(working on vampire fics, though!)
Series: Vampire AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131410
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	Vampire AU Worldbuilding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the person I told I was going to put this up for a couple days ago. I completely forgot.

**Vampires:**

Vampires are basically normal vampires, but specifics:

**Silver –**

  * **Fatal wounds:** Vampires can be killed by a mortal wound to a vital organ with silver.
  * **External silver:** Being around silver weakens vampires physically and causes delayed muscle soreness, like an intense workout. The proximity to the silver and the duration of the exposure will predict how severe the reaction will be and how long the effects will last. 
    * **Resistance:** Vampires can build up a resistance to external silver exposure by training around silver frequently, but most don’t because it’s a grueling process.
  * **Internal silver:** Silver is _extremely_ addictive to vampires, producing a high similar to heroin. The silver kills the vampires slowly, painfully, and assuredly. This silver also poisons their blood, keeping other vampires from being able to drink it.



**Feeding –**

  * **Normal:** Vampires feed by biting humans and drinking their blood. Younger vampires feed from their parents/older vampires because it’s too dangerous for them to go out hunting and because they have less control over their impulses.
  * **Frequency:** Adult vampires can last on one large meal a week. Younger vampires need small meals more frequently, every 3-5 days.
  * **Blood Drunk:** Vampires lose touch with reality while drinking blood, losing inhibitions and often forgetting the situation at hand.
  * **Fangs:** Vampires have retractable fangs.
  * **Feral:** A severely starved vampire goes feral, losing touch completely with reality and only madly searching for blood. They don’t hold back physically, cannot be reasoned with, and cannot retract their fangs. They’re not malicious, but they’re _very_ dangerous.
  * **Human food:** Vampires can eat human food, but it’s usually like eating potato chips. They’re yummy, but not nutritious and will not fill you up. Some foods, like red meat or sugar, can be used like the vampire equivalent of vitamins, but vampires couldn't live off of them.
  * **Blood bags:** bagged blood is frozen and stuffed with preservatives and anti-clotting agents, making it unhealthy and a last resort for vampires.
  * **Licking:** Before vampires bite, they lick the area because their saliva has a numbing agent.



**Turning humans –**

  * To turn a human, a vampire bites a human, but instead drinking the human’s blood, the vampire injects the human with venom. The venom leaves the human somewhat dazed for a couple minutes, and the human won’t remember having been bitten. The wound can be treated with salt if noticed within twelve hours. 
    * Only older vampires (40+) have the venom needed to turn humans
    * Vampires rarely turn humans because _ugh,_ people
    * Humans turned vampires cannot turn people into vampires
    * Humans turned vampires are not as strong as vampires who were born vampires
    * Humans turned vampires need to eat more frequently, but can also live partially on human food.



**Gotham –** Gotham is a hotspot for vampires. Vampires form families, “clans,” so they tend to group together for protection. Having so many vampires in one area made it harder for hunters to root them out and kill them, so vampires are plentiful but secretive in Gotham. Also, it’s cloudy in Gotham a lot since it’s by the water, so that is additional protection from the sun.

 **Sunlight –** Vampires burn _very_ easily, but the sun is just barely more deadly to vampires than it is to very pasty Scandinavians—and believe me, I’d know from experience.

**Physical Abilities –**

  * **Aging –** vampires age like humans, but are more spry in their old age and generally live to be about 100.
  * **Claws –** these exist. They can be filed down to look like human nails, though.
  * **Strength/Speed** : Vampires have super-human strength and speed. Not Superman levels, but nothing to laugh at, either.



**Other Species:**

**Incubi –** incubi feed on physical touch and emotional energy. While sexual contact is very efficient for energy harvesting, but they also can feed off of platonic physical and emotional energy. Children of this species feed _exclusively_ off of platonic energy both because we are not creeps and because then Damian has to feed off of cuddles. Incubi have bat-like wings—which isn’t even something I made up; that’s actual myth—and tails. They also have weak glamor magic, which allows them to change other people’s perceptions of their appearance. They can’t change their actual appearance, but they can keep people from seeing the wings, or make themselves look like other people.

 **Banshee –** banshees can predict peoples’ deaths by sight. This can let them know where to hit to kill someone, or let them prevent a death by using trial and error until the death-appearance fades. Banshees understand any human language, but don’t talk much. A banshee scream can take down opponents, and a prolonged scream can kill someone.

**Character Species:**

Bruce – human

Dick – human

Alfred – human

Stephanie – human

Jason – vampire

Tim – human until 15, then turned into a vampire

Cass – banshee

Damian – incubus

Talia – succubus

Ra’s – incubus

Joker – vampire

Harley – human turned vampire

Ivy – dryad

Two-Face – changeling

Penguin – human

(If you want to ask about another character not listed, go ahead!)

**Jason:**

Jason’s vampirism was kept secret from everyone not in the family for about the first six months. I have Plans for the reveal.

Jason had a good relationship with Dick before he died.

Jason was killed via injections with silver, so he was tortured to death but also high for a good portion of the death.

Since coming back to life, Jason’s thirst is more severe.

Also, for some reason, Jason comes back not nearly so angry—idk why, ask Envy. My in-universe explanation is that vampire biology is way better at healing so the Pit had less effect on him.

Jason is still Red Hood, but he probably doesn’t kill people.

Jason can't stomach blood bags since coming back to life.

**General Guidelines:**

Please no ships. Because it’s harder to keep continuity among multiple authors with different tastes, please avoid romantic relationships that aren’t canon. (If you’ve already written something with a ship, you don’t have to change anything)

Please keep the rating Teen/light Mature at the most.

Please read all the other stories to make sure you’re not stepping on anyone’s continuity—also because they’re all really good!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to write something in this au? Let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740830) by [Notawiseacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawiseacre/pseuds/Notawiseacre)




End file.
